Revenge
by xXHeart of GoldXx
Summary: He wished the emerald eyed beauty would love him back. He had given up so much for her, even taking off his mask to show her his face. He trusted her; he loved her. But this whole time, she had been using him, and it disgusted him.


I don't own Teen Titans.

* * *

"You don't love me," he said as she got up from the bed after sex. She had been doing that a lot lately, and he found it peculiar how she didn't let him touch her below the waist with his hands. If he tried, she'd catch his wrists and put them up onto her breasts instead. It was odd, and he accepted it, until he realized she was using him for pleasure.

"That is not it," she insisted. "All right, maybe it is," she shrugged. "So what? You obviously enjoy the sex, yes?"

"That's not the point, Starfire," he sighed and held his head in his hands. "Why can't you love me as much as you love him?"

"If it makes you feel any better, I do not love either of you," she assured him. Of course, it was heartbreaking for him to even hear it, but it was somewhat relieving when she said she didn't love _him_ either.

"Then why? Are you some kind of whore?" he asked her, a bit angry. He wished the emerald eyed beauty would love him back. He had given up so much for her, even taking off his mask to show her his face. He trusted her; he loved her. But this whole time, she had been using him, and it disgusted him.

"You could possibly see it as that," she shrugged again, as if it wasn't a big deal. "I honestly do not know what I am. I just know that I am Starfire, and that is that."

"I thought you Tameraneans were supposed to love. I thought you held such strong emotions."

"We do love, but I do not. I am not capable of loving another," she said to him as she began to put her clothes back on. She was getting ready to leave. "I refuse to attach myself to anyone. It is a lesson she taught me."

"Did you love her or something?" he asked her angrily. "Because if I've been sleeping with a dyke, I'd sure love to know."

"Such harsh language. But I will tell you this, yes, I did sleep with her on a few occasions. Yes, I loved her, but just as a friend, and nothing more. Raven didn't love me, either. We just had sex together and that was that. But it was my sister who taught me not to love, not the one you speak of."

"But why? Why would you sleep with someone like her?" he asked her. "Are you playing for both teams?"

"I slept with her because I enjoy sex. And she could not love. I was willing to give her the pleasure she craved without loving her. To be quite honest, Raven could not love. She just could not because of her powers. You know this. And I do not play for any teams, as you put it. I do not love anyone."

"I thought you were much more innocent."

"Which is why you probably slept with me on numerous occasions. Or as you call it, making love," Starfire said as she brushed her hair with his comb so she wouldn't look like she just had sex. She had _him_ waiting, after all. "And you do not have to worry about me sleeping with Raven anymore, you know."

"I know. She's dead."

"I held her as she died."

"It affects you more than you let on," he said.

"I know. And I hate myself for it."

"But why?" he asked her.

"Because she should not have meant as much as I pretended she meant to me."

"Did you let her touch you below the waist?"

"Sometimes," Starfire sighed.

"Do you let him?" he asked.

"No, I do not. And he has not even noticed! That man is oblivious, I tell you."

"Does he know about me?"

"If he knew, he would kill you."

"Not if I killed him first. I should kill him. Maybe I will," he threatened.

"Oh," Starfire laughed. "You will not. I know you will not."

"Why? How are you so sure?"

"Because you would not want to make me upset. If I get upset with you, I will stop having sex with you." She put on her makeup, not that she needed it. When she walked by his bed to leave, he pulled her down on top of him, kissing her passionately.

"Why can't you love me? What have I done for you not to even give us a try?" he asked her desperately. She stared at him and he could tell she saw the tear running down his cheek despite the darkness of the room. Her mouth opened, as if she was going to say something.

"It is not you. There is nothing wrong with you."

"I don't want you here anymore. Do you hear me, Starfire? I don't want you to ever come back! Not unless you want me, and just me. Not him, or anyone else. Just me. Can't you commit yourself to just one person?" his voice cracked. It would have been embarrassing if it wasn't in front of her, but she had seen him like this before.

"Oh, Slade," she laughed. "You know what you say is not true. I will knock on your door in a few days, and you will let me in. You always do."

"Your looks will only get so far-"

"You are not in love with my looks," she said, kissing his forehead. "You are just jealous that I truly am a better villain than you. I am much more evil, sleeping around and whatnot. Playing with you. I have you wrapped around my fingers. If I call for you, you will come.

"Does he know how evil you are?" Slade asked her angrily. "Does he?"

"Robin thinks there is no one else."

"Why do you tell me these things?" Slade asked her. "Why?"

"It hurts you, does it not? It hurts your emotions deeply." She was right. It hurt him more than he ever thought. He had this ache in his chest that never went away when he thought about her. "I do this to you because it hurts you, Slade. You've caused pain for so many. Now, it is your turn to suffer. And I have gotten you trained like a puppy. If Robin cannot get to you, I sure as well can."

"So this whole thing is about revenge?" he got out of the bed and walked over to Starfire, towering over her. She was tall for a girl, but he was also tall for a man. "You played with my feelings?"

"I am quite surprised you did not figure it out yourself. I thought you were smart."

"I am," Slade said angrily. He went to slap her across the face, but she caught his hand. He hated to admit it, but she was much stronger than him. And she could fight well, too. "Do you love Robin?" he asked her. "And don't give me some bullshit answer."

"I do love him," she admitted.

"What would happen if he found out about this?"

"He will not."

"How are you so sure?"

"First of all, he would never believe you. He still thinks of me as he always has. And second, you would never say anything because I would stop coming here."

"Get out of here! I never want to see your face again, unless I'm destroying you and your fuckin friends!" Slade roared, but she wasn't fazed by it.

"Oh, you will see me in about two or three nights from now. You will let me in, have sex with me, and perhaps you will start getting angrier with me now that you know."

"When will you stop this?" he asked. Slade knew she was right. Starfire smirked and opened the door to leave.

"Until it finally kills you."


End file.
